


Physics’ Law of Attraction

by Jhonnies



Series: Ficlets Studies [5]
Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ten ficlets, focusing on the Global Dynamics men and their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics’ Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially gone insane.
> 
> I stumbled on a writing exercise which had 50 prompts. So I did all of them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or any of the characters. (If I did, you’d know).

  **Gifts**

It was the day before Valentine’s Day. Zoe Carter was the sheriff’s station discussing with Jo their evil master plan for the holiday.

“Is everything ready?”

“Yeah, I’ll just wait for your dad to leave for the day and I’ll get it started. But how you’re going to hold up your part of the deal?”

“Tomorrow I’ll be excused by Tesla to go to GD and start my internship with Stark.”

“Good luck.”

“He’s gonna need it.” – The blond teenager smirked. – “We can touch base when you get there for whatever goes wrong tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

Lupo left a small green parcel on top of the sheriff’s desk before going home.

“Jo? Did you put this here?”

“It was there when I got here, Carter. Besides, you’re not my type.” – She grinned. – “Who’s it from?”

“Nathan. Who’s- Oh my God! Stark?” – His eyes widened and the deputy had to suppress her laughter as she watched her partner tear through the wrapping with inhuman speed. – “Ted Williams’ baseball? The one he put 502 feet from the bleaches of Fenway?”

“Happy Valentine’s, I guess.”

Meanwhile, Zane Donovan found an identical box on his porch.

“Douglas. Aw. How cute. Fargo likes me.” – He opened it to find an extremely intricate puzzle box. – “Scratch that. He loves me.”

Zoe had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn so that she could get to Global Dynamics before Stark and Fargo. That meant no coffee from Vincent first, in essence, a hardship.

But it was for a good cause.

So she persevered and delivered two blue containers to her targets.

“Miss Carter, I hope you are ready to work here.”

“I am.” – Nathan saw the same glint in her eye as the one that attracted him to her father. – “Are you?”

The head of Global Dynamics shook his head in fond exasperation. He motioned for her to follow him to his office, where he found a gift wrapped in a paper as blue as the sheriff’s eyes. He inspected it with a single eyebrow raised.

It was a drawing of him.

Zoe had found it amongst the mess in their living room one day. The signature (J. Carter) made the artist obvious.

“What the- You did this, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” – He smiled as he sat down on his chair.

Meanwhile, Fargo had discovered his gift on his desk. It was a copy of a gay kamasutra. His note read ‘Get to it. Zane.’

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to ever stop blushing this much.” – Douglas muttered to himself as he obeyed the note. – “Although, it’s nice to know that Zane likes me.”

Half an hour later, the black haired scientist was walking towards the target of his affection with his usual malicious grin. A smirk that was mirrored in Fargo’s face as he met Zane halfway with a kiss filled with their pent-up emotions.

Jo burst through Stark’s door some time after Douglas had left his post.

“What is the problem, Deputy?”

“Is it my dad? Where is he?”

“He’s okay, just parking his car.” – She noticed Nathan’s tension leaving his shoulders. – “Anyway… There’s some weird snow falling on Main Street.”

“Weird how?”

“It grows into snow plants.” – Jack walked into the room. – “What have you been cooking up here, scientist?”

“Lots of things, Sheriff.” – Both sides were now aware that the banter between them was their own type of foreplay. – “Fargo!”

He hurried in. The young man had hickeys on his neck, his hair was obscenely messy and his coat was missing a couple of buttons. Zoe and Jo fist bumped.

“It wasn’t me!”

An also very unkempt Zane followed him.

“I…” – He smirked as he grabbed his lover’s ass. – “I can testify to that.” – He completed over Fargo's yelp.

The scientist chuckled as the sheriff choked in his own spit.

“Let’s move, Carter. If it wasn’t his fault, it’s probably Doctor Evers.” – The head of GD snapped his fingers. – “Jack, wake up!”

“What? Oh, right. Doctor Evers. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

**Melody**

Jack couldn’t say he ever was awoken by soft piano. It usually was an alarm clock. Or gunshots. Or, more recently, S.A.R.A.H. . It took him a moment to notice he wasn’t at the bunker and another to remember that he was at Stark’s house. The sheriff got his from atop a lamp before making his way downstairs.

Nathan was far from his usual impeccable self, with his hair messed up, his body clad in crumpled boxers and nothing else. Chopin’s Nocturnes played in a tempo slightly slower than allegro. The head of GD could feel that Jack was staring at him, but only opened his eyes after the last note had been played.

“Hey, sheriff. Enjoyed the show?”

“Oh, so it’s sheriff now? From what I remember, yesterday I was Jack.” – He decided to poke fun at the green eyed scientist. – “Or were you just pretending?”

The murderous glare he got as an answer chilled him to the bone. In a matter of seconds he had a tower of man on top of him while he laid on the floor.

“I may be forced by my job to lie to you about some experiments, but never doubt my feelings, Jack.”

 

“Okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

* * *

 

**Clouds**

It was the kind of day to spend under the covers.

Sadly, Fargo had to wake up at 6 AM to get ready to go to GD. And he was going to, if Zane hadn’t turned the alarm clock off.

The troublemaker extracted himself from his lover’s bed so that he could call in sick for both of them.

“Yes, Zane?”

“Fargo and I aren’t coming in today. Sick, you know.”

“I had no idea laziness was an illness.” – Nathan’s smirk was audible through the phone. – “Very well, I don’t suppose a day off will hurt anything.”

“Thanks, boss.”

He slipped back into bed, waking up Fargo in the process.

“Zane? What time is it?”

The smaller man’s slurred speech caused the other one to chuckle while pulling him closer.

“Early. Go back to sleep, Dougie.”

“Okay. Don’t go.”

 

“Wasn’t planning to.”

 

* * *

 

**Jealousy**

Nathan Stark does not share.

Anyone living in Eureka knows that incredibly obvious fact. Zane was too keen on the idea either, but that didn’t surprise anyone.

What no scientist expected (and probably should have) was that Fargo and Jack were even worse. Which, given their story, was understandable.

The clumsy scientist wasn’t what most would consider attractive. The best adjective he got was ‘smart’. In Eureka, Oregon; that doesn’t mean much. Never having someone to want him- Hell, never having someone to enjoy his company- made him not trust himself to be enough for Zane not to leave.

The sheriff on the other hand, lost two of the people he’d loved, one to a divorce and the other to a car accident. He wasn’t about to let anything or anyone take Stark from him.

 

Nathan and Zane simply enjoyed while the other two got all growly over them.

 

* * *

 

**Ears**

There was one thing that made Fargo blush faster than usual. Pulling on his ears, not only had that main effect, but also made the scientist hard. Zane, obviously, abused the poor man after finding this out.

And he would choose the times Dougie was carrying a pile of files or cups of coffee, sending everything flying as his knees got weak. The troublemaker didn’t regret it a bit.

But the best of all was its use in bed.

Fargo could fuck Zane for hours and hours non-stop. Of course, neither could walk the next day but hey, it was a small price to pay for all the pleasure and passion exchanged between the two.

 

The clumsy scientist doesn’t think that his lover knowing his secret is such a bad thing after all.

 

* * *

 

**Moon**

“Did you guys notice that we get stuck doing this every month?” – Fargo became aware of this fact as the group traversed the forest just outside Eureka. – “And always on a full moon.”

“Maybe Taggart is a werewolf.” – Nathan and Fargo stared at the sheriff in disbelief. – “What? So this town can have sex pollen, time loops and viral ice, but lycanthropy is too farfetched? Nice to know where we draw the line.”

“Besides, there’s no way Tag is one. I would know.”

“Jo-Jo, have you been letting your animal side run wild?”

“Yes, Zane, me and Tag have been doing it.” – She smirked, showing off her fangs. – “Can we focus on finding him? Fargo, Stark? Any luck with the tracking device?”

“One second.” – The head of GD whacked the piece of technology, putting it back online. – “He’s thirty meters northwest of here.”

 

“Let’s go.” – Carter gripped his tranquilizer gun tighter as they followed the trail.

 

* * *

 

**Sensual**

“Hey, Jo?”

“What?”

“Remember when Julia something hijacked your body and sang to Fargo?”

“Yeah, while I was passed out in your house.”

“Right. Well, I think Zane has her beat by the way Fargo is drooling.”

“Damn, eat your heart out Dita Von Tease.” – She whistled loudly to the man singing and moving his hips to the song. – “Give us a show!”

“Sorry, Jo-Jo.” – He took advantage from a piano solo to answer the deputy. – “Private shows are for Dougie only.”

At the pet name, Fargo’s face achieved a pinkish tint that made him all the more attractive in the troublemaker’s eyes. Zane smiled at his piano player before pulling him into a kiss, stopping the song. If Jo was the one that started the round of applause, the couple never found out.

 

They were busy with something more interesting to focus on.

 

* * *

 

**Life**

“That was the last time I save you, Sheriff.”

“Aw, come on, Nathan; it wasn’t that bad.”

“Carter, I’m pregnant.” – He intensified the glare he was fixing his lover with. – “How the hell can you say it wasn’t that bad?”

“Well, it could have been me.”

“I want a divorce.” – The head of GD grumbled. – “Oh, great. My hormones have already started to alter my mood.”

“That isn’t good. Okay, I dealt with Abby while she was pregnant with Zoe, so I more or less know about this. I have to go buy chocolate.”

“Oh Bohr. I’m screwed.”

“Hey!”

“Well, at least it’s Eureka. I doubt that Area 51 could deal with a male pregnancy.”

 

Jack laughed at the smug look his lover had on as he badmouthed the other secret government facility.

 

* * *

 

**Comfort**

One of Jo Lupo’s favorite ways of blowing off steam is beating up any scientist who makes Fargo cry. (It’s right up there with cleaning her guns and having sex with Taggart). Don’t these eggheads know that she’s the only one allowed to do that? I mean, seriously. All these doctorates and awards and they refuse to respect that simple fact.

Zane has a different way of dealing with that. He has his lover come into his office. Behind closed blinds; the troublemaker shows his devotion by allowing his Dougie to cry on his shoulder. After all the tears dry up, he takes him to the supply closet where it all began for a reprise.

He likes to think it’s like renewing their vows.

 

And if after he posts embarrassing blackmail-worthy pictures of those scientists on the web, well, who can blame him?

 

* * *

 

**Name**

“How about Michael?”

“I’m not naming my son after Michael Jordan, Carter.” – The sheriff opened his mouth to rebut, but Nathan was quicker. – “Or Michael Schumacher.”

The snarky couple was at the sheriff’s office, the only place in all of Eureka that didn’t have a scientist messing around with explosives, radiation or contaminants. And so, one of the few places the very pregnant Nathan Stark stay at. The deputy was at her desk, cleaning her guns.

“Oh, come on! Jo, can’t you make him see the light?

“Not getting into the middle of that now, Carter.”

“How about Niels?”

“Veto. David?”

“Veto. Werner?”

“No! What’s wrong with you?”

Jo brought her gun down on the table hard, fed up with the bickering. She got up and strode over to where the couple was.

“You.” – She pointed to the head of GD. – “You like Mendel?”

“Of course his contributions to genetics can’t be ignored.”

“And you.” – She traded the target of her glare. – “Rasputin?”

“The original badass? Duh.”

“Great! Your kid’s name is Gregory.” – She walked to the door. – “I’m going to Café Diem.”

When the scary woman was gone, they looked at each other.

“Even you have to admit, Nathan, it’s a great name.”

“Fine. I admit it.”


End file.
